


Under A Spell

by shoujo_goddess



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoujo_goddess/pseuds/shoujo_goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is drunk and lost. He meets the angel of a human Enjolras who kindly takes him in for week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under A Spell

 

Grantaire walked the streets of the city in a daze. His lip was split, and his right eye was beginning to swell and bruise. He knew it must look worse but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The taste of wine was fresh on his tongue, and that was something to celebrate with more wine.

The moon rested amongst the clouds. She gave Grantaire a condescending laugh, and asked where he thought he was going.

Grantaire did not answer her, he simply continued walking. He kept stumbling about in between the pools of light cast by the streetlamps.

The cement seemed to be swaying beneath him, and with one violent jerk of the concrete sea he was sent reeling against a lamp post. He held on tight and shut his eyes as the ocean began to calm.

Grantaire opened his eyes a crack to see something coppery shining in the lamplight. He dove for it and scratched at the ground until he held it in his hands; a penny.

“Sir, sir are you alright?” Grantaire’s dark eyes looked up to see an angel clothed in red rushing toward him.  He smiled and thought _ah, this must be a lucky penny_ ; before he plunged into the darkness that had been gathering behind his eyelids.

 

 ***

 

Enjolras stood stooping to see himself in the mirror of his small cramped bathroom. He does the everyday mundane task of brushing his teeth with meticulous care. The sound his bristles create is rhythmic and hypnotizing. His normally golden hair, a darker shade as water drips from his bangs.

He spits, than only has to take a step out his bathroom door and he is in his kitchen. The remnants of breakfast sitting in the sink. The dishes will be washed when he returns from work. A sound similar to a strangled yelp and screech catches his attention.

Enjolras smiled at the cat. He managed to produce a meager helping of cat food from beneath his sink. There’s than a groan from the bedroom slash living room.

The man he’d found last night, reeling and not making any sense, begins to stir. Enjolras moves cautiously to his side.  He watches as the man slowly comes too, and when the man’s eyes seem to be point at him; Enjolras smiles with relief.

“Is this heaven?” the question caught Enjolras off guard, Grantaire can tell that much from his sleep addled mind. Enjolras’ features quickly go from warm relief to cold stone.

“I found you completely drunk and beaten up. You weren’t making any sense, and seemed really weak. So I brought you here after you puked on the sidewalk. I have to get to work, there’s nothing of value here so I’m just going to leave you.” Grantaire smiled, this man had an innocence about him when it came to helping others it seemed.

“My name is Grantaire.”

“I’m Enjolras.”

Grantaire smiled as Enjolras rushed out the door. He waved a lazy goodbye to the disappearing back. After getting his bearings a bit Grantaire stood and began poking around the cramped kitchen.

He was rummaging around the refrigerator sloppily when, “What do you think you’re doing?”

Grantaire’s back straightened with a jump. He turned around and looked about frantically, “Who’s there?” his eyes were able to move across the entire expanse of the cramped apartment from where he stood.

“You’re not the one who lives here.” Grantaire’s eyes widened with shock when he sees that the cat was speaking to him. Grantaire opens and closes his mouth in awe, “Oh, shocking to see a cat talking I suppose. It’s not like I want to be a cat, a witch who used to live in this building put a spell on me.”

Grantaire was able to regain his voice again, “Witches aren’t real.” At this the cat chuckled.

“Grantaire you are very naïve about things like that aren’t you?”

“How do you know my name?”

“Easy boy, you just told my dear friend Enjolras your name remember? Anyway move away and close that fridge door. You’re wasting electricity.” Grantaire made sure to not take his eyes off the speaking cat as he closed the fridge and moved along the wall to sit on the mattress he’d woken up on.

The cat smoothly jumped from the counter and landed with a dull thud on the end of the mattress, “Now listen here Grantaire; I am under a spell. I don’t want to be under it any longer. You’re under a spell yourself.” Grantaire bristled at the insinuation.

“I am under no spell!-”

“Wine is the greatest and one of the most ancient spells that can be held over a man,” the solemn tone unsettled Grantaire, “The worst part is that it’s a self-inflicted spell.”

Grantaire gulped it was becoming increasingly hard to breath as the cat continued speaking. The apartment seemed to be getting smaller. Everything was beginning to get fuzzy and yet more vivid by the second. The cat’s words seemed distant as if Grantaire was listening in from another room. Everything around him became increasingly cold, air had virtually disappeared. Bubbles escaped from his mouth instead of words. He watched with a panic as the bubbles seemed to go everywhere. Grantaire opened his mouth to scream and it became flooded with what he thought was wine.

Then he broke to the surface of the water, and was gasping at the air that now surrounded him. He felt a rushing in his throat and Grantaire leaned over the side of the tub coughing up the water that had entered his stomach.

A warm gentle hand rubbed his back as he retched. Grantaire turned his dripping gaze to Enjolras, who was looking at him with great concern etched on his features. Grantaire continued gulping for air when Enjolras spoke.

“I forgot to tell I get off from work at noon. When I got back you were on the floor shaking and unconscious. I did the only thing I could think to do-“

“Do you have a phone?” Enjolras had been pacing but he stopped when Grantaire interrupted him.

“Yes… it’s just an old landline though.”

“It’ll have to do, where is it?” Enjolras pointed at the wall next to the sink. Grantaire practically raced to the phone. He stood shaking from head to toe as he dialed the number he knew better than anything else. 

There was ringing than a, _“Hello?”_

“Marius! It’s me Grantaire; look I was hoping you could meet me somewhere in a couple days. I got lost again and I need to find my car before we can meet up.”

_“Why do you want to meet up this time Grantaire?”_

“I need your help in persuading my father to let me back in the house. Would you please help me out Marius?” Grantaire had decided that no matter how kind and captivating Enjolras was, he needed to get away from that cat. There was still a heavy silence on the other end, “Marius?”

_“Yeah I’m here Grantaire. I guess I’ll meet up with you, but I’m not giving you any loans okay?”_

“Okay I’ll call you again when I can figure out when to meet you and where.” Grantaire was shaking from the cold of being wet. He began to draw up plans in his mind. He withdrew into his own world.

The only thing that brought him out was a towel being tossed onto his head from behind. Grantaire whirled around to see Enjolras leaning passively against the doorframe of his bathroom. Enjolras gave him a cold smirk and then seemed to swing into his living room, and land on his bed.

Grantaire watched the gold of the sunset illuminate the room completely. He was suddenly bathed in warmth and heat from the last rays of the day.

When he moved to speak a familiar voice stopped him, “Don’t wake him up, he works hard every shift.  Now he has only five hours to nap before he goes to his night job.” Grantaire turned slowly toward the voice, the cat was sitting in the doorway to the bathroom.

“What the fuck.”

“Talk to me in here, you never answered my proposition.”

“I don’t think I want to answer it.”

“Don’t be stupid of course you do!”

Grantaire shook his head, he went and sat against the wall underneath the window.

 

*** 

 

Enjolras walked beside Grantaire as they passed the dirty littered streets of the city. The moon had already begun her climb to the center of the sky. Grantaire gulped, Enjolras continued staring forward.

“My family is from uptown as you can imagine.” Grantaire needed to talk about something. The silence was heavy and almost accusatory.

“Then what are you doing here?”

“My dad kicked me out a while ago, I got lost… it happens way more frequently than I wish it did.”

“Does he kick you out because you’re a drunkard?” Grantaire stared ahead. He held his lips in a thin line, and did not speak. Suddenly he spotted an old blue car. The car was in desperate need of repairs.

Grantaire exclaimed, “There’s my car!” he ran ahead of Enjolras to avoid any more questions.

With shaking hands he opened the driver’s door. His face was glowing with relief. Climbing in he leaned over to the passenger side door where Enjolras stood.

“I can drive us back to your apartment!”

“Are you sure you’re fit to drive?”

Grantaire scoffed, “I am not as drunk as you seem to think I am. I have not been able to get a glass wine for at least a week now.” Enjolras cautiously climbed into the vehicle. An awkward silence settled into the back seat and watched the two intently. The silence stayed with them throughout the drive, and climbed up the stairs to Enjolras’ apartment.

The cat sat on the counter and watched the two enter the apartment and get settled. Grantaire avoided looking at it, ever since that first day a week ago the cat had not said a word. It was relieving to think that the whole thing was a drunken illusion.

The next day after Enjolras had left for work, Grantaire was standing in the kitchen and writing a note. His intent was to be gone before the man returned. He’d called Marius just after Enjolras had left; Grantaire was meeting him and Cosette at the most high end café for lunch. He had taken a shower, and now was on his way out the door.

“You never did accept my proposition.” Grantaire smirked down at the paper, the cat had come and sat down near his arm.

“Why don’t you get Enjolras to help you? He seems rather fond of you. Besides he is willing to help others, I find that helping people with spells cast on them leaves a sour taste in my mouth.”

“I cannot ask him, he has no spell cast on him.” Grantaire paused; he considered what he would gain for helping the cat. With an airy chuckle Grantaire signed the note.

“Sorry cat, than it looks like you’re stuck like that.” Grantaire ignored the protests of anger as he opened and closed the apartment door.

**Author's Note:**

> I was itching to post something for Le Mis. Grantaire is inarguably my favorite character. I tried my hand at one of my favorite elements from my favorite genre: Southern Gothic. Just the casual supernatural stuff always got my goat and I tried my hand at it. 
> 
> This fic is actually kind of embarrassing because it's from when I first started writing fanfiction and this was a gift to a friend for their bday. 
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think!


End file.
